Beauty in the eyes
by flower123
Summary: This is just a oneshot story that I've had on my computer for a little while so i thought well I'll put it up and see how people like it. Well on to what its about, this is just about how i think lily and james got together.


**Beauty is in the eyes**

How it came to be

!I don not own Harry Potter!

So everyone knows how James and Lily fell in love and had little Harry, then there's the tragic night at Godric Hollow. Well I'm here to tell you what happened and how they fell in love. It all started in their seventh year at Hogwarts, James and Lily had been made head boy and girl. As everyone knows James loved Lily but she despised him, but when it came to their last year they decided to make a packed to be nice to one another. Over the year they came to be good friends, but for James it just wasn't enough. He needed more and he didn't want to ruin things with Lily so he kept the feelings he still felt from her. But what he didn't know was that Lily was struggling with the same feelings. So with out another word, let's get to the story.

Lily walked from the Common Room of Gryffindor tower, to her own common room in the heads room. As she entered she found no trace of anyone, so she thought well James must have gone to bed. But as she made her way to the stairs to her room she saw him. He was a sleep at a table in the corner, she walked over to wake him but before she did she saw notes on the table addressed to her. She opened the first one and read it:

Dear Lily,

I know you hate me and that you will never go out with me but I just thought that you should know this that I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean to have the water balloon fall on you. It was meant for Snape, but when you got in the line of fire it was too late. I wish I could take it back. I really do, but what's done is done and I hope that you can forgive me.

James Potter

Then she went to the next and read it:

Dear Lily,

Please believe me when I say I'm sorry about what happened at the lake, I didn't mean to make your angry. But you shouldn't have gotten mad like you did at everyone. If you want to blame someone I take fool responsibility for the actions of the others even Sirius. Please Lily just let me tell you that I love you so much, and I hate seeing you angry.

Love,

James Potter

Then there was two more left, she picked up the next on and read it:

Dear Lily,

Oh lily, I didn't mean to get you a detention if I could I would take it, I even tried but McGonagall said that you were the one she caught and she wasn't taking it away. I hope that you don't hate me more for what happened; I just didn't know what to do. You know it breaks my heart when you say no, it does really. But as usual I did something with out thinking. If it makes you feel better I will never forgive myself for what happened.

Love Forever,

James

Soon she was down to her last letter, and James was still fast asleep. But with each letter she read she could feel the love growing inside of her for James. So as she read the last letter she could feel the tears coming down her face.

Lily Flower,

I know that we are such good friends, and I would never dream of doing anything to sacrifice that with you. Being friends with you just makes me so happy, just the thought that you don't hate me brings me happiness. But one thing is Lily that I just can't be just friends with you anymore, it's just too hard for me. I love you so much with every space in my heart. And to see you every day makes me happy, but then I always have the feeling that you will never love me and we will always be friends and nothing more. This thought tears me up inside, you see Lily I can never be just friends with you. My love for you is so strong that it's just like oxygen to me; I always want to make you happy. Please Lily just always know this that I will Love you forever.

Love,

James

As she put the last letter down she could feel he face wet, and couldn't help but smile at him sleeping there. Soon there was a stir and he opened his eyes. He could see her standing there looking at him, her face wet from crying. The only thought that went through his mind was she's even beautiful when she cry's.

James gets up from were he's sitting and puts his hand on her harm and says with concern in his eyes, "Lily what's wrong? Why are you crying?" wiping away a tear with his thumb.

She looks at him and says in a scratchy voice, "Oh, James I'm sorry I didn't mean to. They were laying there and they had my name on them. I'm sorry I shouldn't have read them." Looking at the letters, then back to his eyes but to find them looking to the floor.

He steps back from her stepping around her while saying,

"Oh…. Well I'm sorry Lily…. It's just that …. Well I wasn't thinking." He started to go towards the stairs, but she had already turned around when she figured out that he was trying to escape to his room to hide. So she grabbed his arm and turned him around to look at her.

"James wait" in a caring tone

"I understand you're made Lily really I am but can't you yell at me tomorrow"

"James I'm not mad" looking him in the eyes

"What… you mean you're not made about the letters" James said looking back at her with hope

"No, I just don't understand why you didn't give them to me?"

"Well I was afraid you would laugh at me, and I just couldn't stand that. Plus only one of those letters was written when you didn't hate Me." he said while trying not to look downcast

"Well… if you would of given them to me sooner then…."

"What?"

In a whisper lily said, "…. Well I would have loved you before this year"

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Lily looked at him and nodded saying, "yes James I said I love you"

"OH, Lily I love you too." And with out thinking he pulled her in for their first kiss.

After they were done, he picked her up and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and looked into those green orbs and pulled her into a more passionate kiss. With his hands wrapped around her tiny waist and her hands hugging around his neck. They soon walked hand in hand to their rooms. When they came to Lily's room they kissed one last time, this being a little more passionate then the last, as she was pinned between the door and James body, she never wanted it to end. It just felt so right to her. But soon it was over and she said good night and went into her room to dream of her new prince charming.

Ok I think the last two words might be pushing it but hey I couldn't help myself. Well if you thought it was good please just send in some reviews, ok.


End file.
